


Pretty

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: D/s tones, F/M, Strap-Ons, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: A short, lewd Koala/Sabo oneshot I'm probably never gonna finish, but I'm trying to clear out my folder, so I'm posting it here.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Pretty

"Aw, look at how cute you are~!" Koala coos as she looks over her boyfriend. 

Sabo is laying on their shared bed, his hair spread out around his head like sunflower petals and his cheeks pink like strawberry taffy. His naked, aroused cock stands proud and throbbing between his legs, precum already beading from the slit as his hands are held to the headboard by handcuffs. His lower lip is being worried by his teeth as his chest rises and falls while Sabo works to steady his breathing. At Koala's praise, Sabo lets his lip go so he can respond. "Th-Thank you, love." His voice is soft and sweet and submissive, and Koala adores it.

Koala giggles as she steps further into the room, her light pink underbust corset leaving her perky breasts free for Sabo to breathlessly admire. As well as the flattering corset, Koala is wearing pink lace underwear and thigh highs that fit so perfectly that they nearly gave Sabo a heart attack the first time he saw his sweetheart of a girlfriend wearing them. Those, in combination with the large, light pink strap-on that bounces so lewdly between Koala's thighs… Good God.

And soon, it’s going to be inside of him, pounding away at his insides and making him drool and babble how much he loves it.

A shiver runs down Sabo's spine as his back arches off the bed and a light whine escapes his lips. God, but his girlfriend looks good right now, so damn good. Call him whipped, but he knows what he is and he knows what he likes being. And what he is is ‘absolutely whipped’ and what he’s about to be is ‘completely dominated and thoroughly fucked.’ “You look amazing,” He whispers, just a bit breathless as he watches each step Koala takes.

Koala finally comes to a stop at the foot of the bed, a sly grin playing at the corners of her pretty pink lips. “Thank you, honey. You’re so sweet for me, aren’t you?” She asks with a content croon in her voice as she steps closer to the bed.

Sabo grins breathlessly, his cheeks growing a more vivid hue, as he says, “Always for you. Anything for you.”


End file.
